


On My List

by katwithallergies



Category: MythBusters RPF
Genre: Alternate Ending, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Choose Your Own Ending, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katwithallergies/pseuds/katwithallergies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cabin fever myth is going to go down as one of those myths they really should have thought twice about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My List

**Author's Note:**

> During the cabin fever myth Adam said that it was human touch that he missed the most. This was inspired by that.

The cabin fever myth is going to go down as one of those myths they really should have thought twice about, right up there with the water torture myth that brought Kari to tears.

Jamie can see how close Adam is the breaking after Kari springs them from their four day stint in solitary in the cabins.  In the backseat of the pickup on the ride to the hotel he doesn't pull away when Adam sits too close to him and slides on hand behind Jamie's elbow. 

Normally they'd wait until a more convenient time to film a myth wrap up; until they aren't stretched thin and exhausted (Jamie can't believe he can be this tired after basically sleeping for four days).  But, the camera and sound crews need to catch a fligh out tonight so instead they find themselves forcing smiles and eating mediocre fondu in the hotel restaurant while they film several takes of the wrap up.

By the time they finish Adam's anxiety has increased to the point that it's practically palpable. Jamie is aware that he isn't known for his sensitivity to human emotions so he wonders how Kari could be missing this. He wonders if everyone is just too polite to mention that Adam is radiating mental-break-down levels of tension.

Everyone leaves to catch their flight or return to their rooms and Jamie finds himself sipping whiskey in the hotel bar with Adam who has gone terrifyingly silent and lets his beer go warm.  Jamie doesn't want to go back to his hotel room and be alone and he knows Adam doesn't either, but finally he can't put it off anymore.

"Better turn in.  Early flight tomorrow," he says, standing.

"Yeah," Adam says.  "Yeah, okay."  And follows him to the elevator.

Adam follows Jamie all the way to the door of his room. They're on the same hallway but not side-by-side.  Adam stands there awkwardly while Jamie finds his key card and lets himself in.

"I don't want to go," Adam says suddenly, like he's afraid Jamie might shut the door on him.  Jamie waits.  "I don't want to spend the night alone."

"Yeah.  Okay," Jamie says and stands to the side; lets Adam follow him in.

Jamie gets out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt for Adam and goes into the bathroom to brush his teeth while Adam changes.  It's the end of their trip so he's worn everything he brought at least once. When he gets into bed Adam smells like a weird mix of the two of them.  It's disconcerting  but strangely kind of nice.

Normally on these sorts of trips Jamie falls asleep fast while Adam tosses and turns, but tonight Adam is asleep almost as soon as Jamie turns the light out. As soon as he's asleep Adam rolls toward Jamie and clings on like a limpet, head cuddled into his chest.  Jamie's the one left awake thinking about all the ' _what if_ 's and winding up thinking about how nice it feels to have Adam there.

_What if_ he'd reached back toward Adam in the truck; _what if_ he'd said "me neither" when Adam said he didn't want to sleep alone.  That was as far as Jamie's mind would let him go right now, but he knew there would always be the ' _what if'_ s.

 

Or...

 

"I don't want to spend the night alone," Adam says.

Jamies considers all the _'what if'_ s. "Yeah, me neither," he says and lets Adam into the room.

Adam relaxes as soon as he's inside.  The door clicks shut behind him and Jamie, all of a sudden, feels tense and awkward like he still does sometimes when the cameras are one him. Adam picks up on his change in mood and gets twitchy again.

"You're on my list," he blurts out, wide eyes fixed on something past Jamie's ear.

"What?" Jamie says. Adam blushes all the way up to the roots of his hair. Jamie's never seen him do that.

"My list of people I'm allowed to sleep with guilt free if the opportunity arises.  You're on my list."

Now Jamie's blushing.  "Aren't you only supposed to put famous people who you'll never actually meet on those lists?"

"The idea of you being interested in sleeping with me seemed farfetched enough that we agreed to make an exception," Adam mumbles.  "When I called her earlier I went ahead and verified that the list is still in effect."

"Oh," Jamie says.  He considers silently for a long time, during which Adam does a lot of dramatic sighing.  "Okay," he says finally.

"What?" Adam jumps, and now he can't take his eyes off Jamie.

"Okay. I said 'okay'.  You're sort of on my list, too.  So, you know," he hestitates, waiting for Adam to catch on.  "Okay."


End file.
